Odio a Esa Mujer-I hate that Women! TRADUCIDO
by Julius.Y.Oscar
Summary: I hate that women una de los fanfic que me ha gustado y he traducido personalmente c:


NOTA:Yo no creo historias :P Lo unico que hago es traducir algunas historias interesantes que estan en Ingles.

c:

* * *

-Alain espera! Alain!

Oí que ella gritó.

No!, tengo que matarlo, ese maldito noble, nadie puede detenerme ...

-Alain , para! No seas tonto!

Yo no soy tan tonto! No soy estúpido! Cualquiera puede entender esta situación, se puede sentir el dolor de todos los comuneros. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría sentirse enojado. Yo no voy a parar! Nadie me puede detener, ni siquiera tú, noble! De que te preocupas? Voy a tomar el mando, yo soy el hombre!

-Alain, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? – Y me agarró el brazo.

- Déjame ir – Le grite.

- Eres un idiota ! - Intentó arrebatarme mi espada - no hay necesidad de esto!

Me importa una mierda! Déjame, mujer! Odio a ese maldito noble, no me gusta noblesa, te odio! Sí, te odio, tu noble con alto rango, la mujer había hecho todo lo que fuera de mi control! Sí, mi control!

Agarré sus manos y pude ver cual sorprendida estaba.

Nunca pensaste que podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La empujé contra la pared.

¿Crees que todo cuerpo seguirá su orden? ¿Crees que voy a seguir sus órdenes? No, no esta vez! Esta vez, yo soy el que toma el control!

- tú... - tartamudeó débilmente

Pude ver que estaba sorprendida por mi rebelión, y no pude resistir. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo, su boca estaba abierta... su boca ... sus labios , sólo ...

Antes de darme cuenta , estaba presionando mis labios contra los suyos ...

Sentí que mi sangre dejo de fluir en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron ... Podía sentir mi corazón dejó de latir ya que estaba tan cerca de ella. De lo contrario, mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho ...

Mientras ,sentía que sus manos se movían en mis manos , como si ella tratara de í a la realidad, y me detuve por un segundo ...

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Estoy besandola? Estoy besando a mi comandante?

Pero entonces volvió la cabeza lejos de mí.

Oh, no, comandante, usted que siempre sabe cómo cambiar una situación adversa , pero no de esta situación. En esta situación yo soy el que manda!

Y aplasté sus labios con los míos. Esta vez, fue un beso de verdad, hambriento apasionado y exigente . No podía parar, me perdí en saboreándola.

Sentí su rápida respiración en mi mejilla, y sentí su calor y temblar...

Nunca me había sentido tan poderoso, mi comandante se derretía en mis brazos ...

Y la sensación me volvía salvaje, mis besos viajan por su delicado cuello ...

- ... Suéltame ... – y ella puso una resistencia débil que hizo que finalmente volviera mis labios contra los de ella.

No , ¿por qué tengo que dejarte ir ? I finalmente tengo ventaja sobre ti, y no voy a dejar que te vayas !

Pero sentí algo más, alguien había agarrado mi mano molesto y furioso

¿Quién se atreve a detenerme?

Quería gritarle a la cara, pero no pude, él brutalmente agarro mi brazo y casi lo partió ...

Me di cuenta de que era André .

Cuando vi su mirada rabiosa, me detuve y di una vuelta rápida para evitar el golpe

Su puño se deslizó en el aire y se detuvo frente a mi cara ...

¿Por qué se detuvo ? Vamos, golpearme !

Nuestra mirada se encontró por un momento. Cerré los ojos y espere para recibir el golpe , pero nunca llego

Pégame André , me lo merezco .

Me dejó ir sin decir nada.

Tu... ¿por qué ?

Lo miré pero él ni siquiera me miro a los ojos. Y me escapé.

¿Por qué no me golpeas ? Eso será mejor para nosotros tres ! Al menos , eso será mejor para mí ! ¿Por qué no me castigues por besar a tu mujer? ¿Por qué la bese de todos modos? La odiaba desde que se había transferido a la guardia francesa y se convirtió en mi comandante. La odiaba , incluso después de perder en el duelo . La odiaba incluso de lo mucho que estaba agradecido con ella por ayudarme con mi hermana la muerte. La odiaba aún cuánto admiro su personalidad. Todavía la odio ahora, todavía la odio aunque la bese. Odio a esa mujer, la odio , realmente la odio ...


End file.
